История Ирана
Персы в домусульманский период left|frame|Древний Иран. Первое государственное образование — [[Элам (выделен красным) и соседние народы — персы, парфяне, мидийцы, касситы, а также государства — Вавилония и Ассирия]] Неизвестно, в какое время арийские племена проникли из Средней Азии в Иран. Нельзя также определить с достоверностью, когда полукочевые иранцы впервые объединились в прочный государственный организм. Существование сильного (бактрийского) государства в восточной части Иранского плоскогорья сомнительно. Мидия Первое иранское государство было основано в VII веке до н. э. племенем мидийцев. Мидийцы подчинили себе весь Западный Иран, может быть, также часть восточноиранских племен; они же стояли во главе коалиции, уничтожившей ассирийское государство. Как далеко распространялась слава мидийского государства, видно из того, что ещё в V веке греки называли персов мидийцами. Ахемениды В VI веке до н. э. мидийцев сменили персы, жившие на крайнем юго-западе Ирана, в Фарсе, вероятно, также в Хузистане. Основатель персидской монархии Кир Великий (558—529), происходивший из рода Axeменидов, завоевал всю Западную Азию и всю восточную часть иранского мира до Сыр-Дарьи; его столицей был город Пасаргада в Фарсе, в долине реки Пульвар или Мургаб. Камбиз II (529 до н. э.—522 до н. э.) присоединил к этим завоеваниям Египет и часть Эфиопии. Смерть его вызвала смуты (см. Лжесмердис), после которых престол перешёл к младшей линии Ахеменидов в лице Дария Гистаспа (521 до н. э.—486 до н. э.). Дарий I усмирил восстания, вспыхнувшие во всех частях монархии, упрочил престол Ахеменидов и дал государству правильное устройство. Пределы государства были расширены покорением некоторых среднеазиатских и индийских народов и подчинением части Балканского полуострова. Подвиги царя описаны в знаменитой Бисутунской (Бехистанской) надписи, где перечислены также подвластные ему народы. Дарию принадлежит введение в Персии правильной (золотой) монетной системы; при нём же окончательно утвердилась религия Зороастра. К религиям покоренных народов персидское правительство относилось с величайшей терпимостью. Главным городом монархии были в это время Сузы (в Хузистане); кроме того, Дарий положил начало Персеполю на Пульваре, несколько ниже Пасаргады. Неудачи Ксеркса (486 до н. э.—465 до н. э.) в Греции не поколебали персидского могущества в Азии, кроме берегов Средиземного моря, но уменьшили авторитет центрального правительства и положили начало дезорганизации, ещё усилившейся при Артаксерксе I (464 до н. э.—425 до н. э.). При Дарии II (424 до н. э.—405 до н. э.) от Персии отделился Египет и более полувека оставался независимым. Артаксерксу II (405 до н. э.—361 до н. э.) события в Греции позволили восстановить (по Анталкидову миру 387 до н. э.) персидское владычество в Малой Азии и на Средиземном море. Энергичный и даровитый Артаксеркс III (361 до н. э.—338 до н. э.) вновь покорил Египет. Государственное устройство Персии Своей правительственной системой Персия обязана была Дарию I. Каждый из покоренных народов сохранял свой язык, свою религию, свои нравы, законы, нередко и своих национальных вождей, но над всем господствовала общая администрация. Государство было разделено на сатрапии, которых, по Геродоту, было 20, но судя по надписям — от 23 до 31. Во главе каждой сатрапии стоял сатрап, начальник гражданского и финансового управления; главной обязанностью его было наблюдение за правильным поступлением податей и налогов и за возделыванием земли, служившей главным источником благосостояния жителей и государства. Наряду с сатрапом стоял царский секретарь, через которого сатрап получал приказания царя, и командующий войсками, получавший приказания непосредственно от царя. Ежегодно и даже чаще страну объезжали особые инспекторы ("глаза и уши царя"), ревизовавшие сатрапии с уполномочием вводить реформы и даже удалять сатрапов от должности. Между столицей государства, Сузами, и провинциями, не исключая самых отдаленных, было установлено сообщение посредством конных курьеров (Ангары). Каждая сатрапия обязана была уплачивать ежегодно два налога: один — золотом и серебром, другой — натурой. Благодаря первому в казначействе персидских царей накапливались громадные богатства в слитках; второй шёл на содержание царского двора, на жалованье сатрапам и должностным лицам и на содержание армии. Египет, например, поставлял хлеб, Киликия — лошадей, Мидия — лошадей, мулов и рогатый скот, Армения — жеребят, Эфиопия — чёрное дерево и слоновую кость. Одна Персия была освобождена от налогов и, как это было при Кире и Камбизе, ограничивалась добровольными приношениями. Культура Персии Завоевания Кира внесли в среду персов ассирийскую и лидийскую роскошь. От мидийцев перешло к персам господство магов, которых стали считать единственными посредниками между людьми и божеством; у мидийцев же персы заимствовали их великолепные костюмы и вооружение. Воспитание у персов было направлено к развитию воинственного духа, чувства чести, правдивости и любви к славе. Храбрость на войне и верность царю были высшими добродетелями в глазах персов; чинопочитание было у них основой обыденных отношений. Из искусств процветали у персов только скульптура и архитектура. Представителями науки были исключительно иностранцы: при дворе персидских царей жили греческие врачи, греческие и финикийские инженеры, египетские художники. В общем цивилизацию древних персов нельзя ставить наряду с цивилизациями Египта и Вавилона; несомненно, однако, что монархия Ахеменидов при всех недостатках своей администрации и при всех крайностях деспотизма в течение двух веков обеспечивала за Азией сравнительно гуманную, правильную и прочную правительственную систему. См. Menant, "Les Achéménides et les Inscriptions de la Perse" (П., 1872). Александр Македонский Объединение греческого мира под властью Филиппа Македонского вызвало поход Александра в Персию при Дарии III Кодомане (336 до н. э.—330 до н. э.). После долгой и упорной борьбы Александр подчинил себе все государство Ахеменидов. Селевкиды После смерти Александра (323 до н. э.) его монархия скоро распалась на целый ряд государств под властью правителей частью греческого, частью туземного происхождения. Иран сначала принадлежал Селевкидам, владетелям Сирии, но уже через несколько лет после смерти Александра туземец Атропат основал государство в Мидии, которая от него получила название Атропатены. Значительнее были государства, образовавшиеся на Востоке, а именно Греко-бактрийское царство на крайнем северо-востоке Ирана (с 256 до н. э.) и парфянское в Хорасане. Парфия Царь Парфии Митридат I отнял у Селевкидов Персию, Месопотамию и Армению и завоевал часть греко-бактрийского государства до Гиндукуша. Он первый принял титул царя царей, чем объявил себя преемником Ахеменидов. Со времени Августа римские императоры вмешивались в междоусобия за парфянский престол и часто могли считать парфянских царей своими вассалами. Наиболее чувствительный удар парфянам нанес Траян, завоевавший Армению и Месопотамию и занявший Ктесифон. При последнем Аршакиде, Артабане V (216—226 н. э.), римляне окончательно лишились Армении и части Месопотамии; блеск и независимость парфянской державы были восстановлены. Но в то же время в Фарсе, на родине Кира и Дария, произошло движение, положившее конец господству парфян. Ардашир, сын Папака, внук Сасана, один из местных владетелей, объединил под своей властью весь Фарс, после чего вступил в борьбу с Аршакидами. Сасаниды В 226 Артабан пал в битве, и престол "царя царей" перешёл к династия Сасанидов. Государство в общем сохранило прежнее устройство (господство земельной аристократии); сохранилось также деление на 18 провинций (сатрапий), которые, однако, иногда объединялись под властью 4-х главных наместников. В отличие от государства Аршакидов вассальные династии продолжали существовать только в пограничных областях. Значение духовенства усилилось; религия Зороастра стала государственной в полном смысле слова (строгое преследование как иноверческой пропаганды, так и ересей). Администрация и финансовое управление были приведены в стройную систему; то и другое впоследствии послужило образцом для мусульманских владений в Персии; правителям последних никогда не удавалось довести порядок и доходность провинций до той степени, какой они достигали при Сасанидах. Сасанидам, подобно парфянам, приходилось вести борьбу с римлянами (впоследствии — с византийцами) из-за Армении и Месопотамии и со среднеазиатскими народами на востоке. Преемник Ардашира Шапур I (241—272 гг.) взял в плен императора Валериана и временно занял Антиохию. При нём началось движение манихеев, имевшее большое влияние на историю не только Азии, но и Европы; основатель секты, Мани, был казнен через несколько лет после смерти Шапура. Одним из самых примечательных Сасанидов был Шапур II (309—379). Несмотря на временные успехи Юлиана, он отнял у римлян Месопотамию и Армению. При нём, как полагают, была установлена нынешняя редакция большей части Зенд-Авесты; при нём же произошло гонение на христиан. Шапур II, как и Шапур I, считается основателем целого ряда городов. Попытка Йездигерда I (399—420 гг.) ослабить влияние аристократии и духовенства была неудачна; Йездигерд был убит, и его сын Варахран V (420—438 гг.), известный в персидской поэзии под именем Бехрам-Гура, должен был править на прежних основаниях. Йездигерд II (438—457) и Пероз (459—484) вели трудные войны с эфталитами, владевшими Бактрией и Согдианой; в борьбе с ними погиб Пероз, и эфталиты опустошили восточную часть государства. При Каваде (488—531) возникла коммунистическая секта маздакитов, проповедовавшая полное равенство людей, общность имущества и женщин. Кавад сначала оказывал поддержку секте, чтобы с помощью низших классов ослабить аристократию и духовенство; впоследствии он был вынужден принять сторону господствующих сословий, и движение было подавлено потоками крови. При Хозрове I Ануширване (531—579) государство Сасанидов достигло высшей степени процветания и внешнего могущества. На востоке он вместе с тюрками, в то время вторгнувшимися в Среднюю Азию, уничтожил государство эфталитов; на западе он занял Антиохию (540) и переселил жителей её в Персию; по договору 562 г. коптские князья в Египте признали Хосрова своим сюзереном, а византийское правительство обязалось уплачивать ему ежегодную дань. Хосров подчинил своей власти также Йемен, откуда вытеснил абиссинцев, незадолго перед тем завоевавших страну. Внутри государства Хозрой поддерживал порядок, опираясь на консервативные элементы (дворянство и духовенство), старался обуздать произвол чиновников, покровительствовал торговле и промышленности. Ему приписывается деление государства на четыре главных наместничества. Его царствование было золотым веком пехлевийской литературы. Последние греческие философы, изгнанные из Византии, были приняты Хоcровом; ему была посвящена "Логика" Павла; многие сочинения греческих философов и математиков были переведены на пехлевийский язык. Хозрою приписывается постройка дворца в Ктесифоне, считавшегося у мусульман одним из величайших зданий на свете; теперь от него сохранились только незначительные остатки. Сын Хосрова, Хормизд IV (579—590), в противоположность отцу покровительствовал низшим классам в ущерб вельможам и духовенству; борьба кончилась для него неудачно, он умер в тюрьме. Хосров II Парвиз (590—628), восстановивший порядок с помощью византийских войск, впоследствии возобновил войну с Византией; персы заняли все азиатские владения Византиb и Египет, но победы Гераклия возвратили Византии её прежние владения и нанесли смертельный удар государству Сасанидов. Непомерные налоги, вызванные войной, и успехи византийцев были причиной восстания, в котором принимали выдающееся участие оскорбленные Хозроем христиане. Хосров был низложен и казнен; после некоторых междоусобий на престол был возведён малолетний Йездигерд III (632). См. также Шахнаме. Арабское завоевание Падение Сасанидов Беспорядки в государстве Сасанидов содействовали успеху мусульманских завоевателей. Вторжения арабов начались уже в 633 г.; битва при Кадисии (636 или 637 г.) имела последствием занятие Месопотамии и столицы государства, битва при Нехавенде (640, 641 или 642 г.) — занятие большей части Ирана. Йездегерд удалился в Мерв, откуда надеялся продолжать борьбу с помощью тюрков; в 651 г. он был изменнически убит. Литература * Justi, "Geschichte der orientalischen Vö lker im Altertum" (Б., 1884, в Онкенской серии); * Spiegel, "Eranische-Altertumskunde" (Лейпциг, 1871—78); * G. Rawlinson, "The sixth great oriental Monarchy" (Л., 1873); * N öldeke, "Geschichte der Perser und Araber zur Zeit der Sasaniden aus der arabischen C hronik des Tabari" (Лейден, 1879); * его же,"Aufs ä tze zur persischen Geschichte" (Лейпциг, 1887). Омейяды После падения исконной столицы Персии — Истахры (Персеполя, 650) — вся Персия попала под власть арабов, и ею стали управлять арабские наместники. Большая часть населения нашла выгодным принять ислам, но стала преимущественно в ряды шиитов, потому что шииты, борясь за права Али и его потомков, тем самым стояли в оппозиции к правительству, нелюбимому персами. Аббасиды После долгих неурядиц персам удалось свернуть Омейядов и доставить халифство Аббасидам (750); с возвышением этой династии поднялось в халифате значение персов (см. Персидская литература). Тахириды В 821 г. халиф аль-Мамун для усмирения непокорных восточных провинций (Хорасана) назначил туда наместником перса Тахира, а тот объявил себя независимым (822). Он вскоре (822) умер, но Мамун не решился отнять наместничество у его потомков; Тахириды продержались 50 лет, находясь в очень слабой зависимости от халифата; под их главенством был Табаристан, а также Трансоксания. Саффариды В 861 г. в Систане (к юго-западу от Хорасана) добровольцы, успешно сражавшиеся против хариджитов выбрали своим начальником Якуба ибн-Лейса, бывшего в юности медником — по-арабски "саффар", отчего его династия называлась Саффаридами. Саффар быстро овладел целым Систаном, в 867 ворвался в область Герата, в 869 захватил Керман (с дозволения халифа), а в 870 халиф разрешил ему отнять у Тахиридов Балх и овладеть непокорным Кабулом и Пенджабом. В 872 г., поссорившись с Тахиридами, Саффар завладел их областями (без Трансоксиании) и таким образом стал повелителем почти всего Восточного Ирана. В 875 г., захватив Фарс, Саффар пришёл в столкновение с халифом Моваффаком. В бою при Дейр-оль-Акуле на Тигре (876) персы были побеждены, но халифам не удалось возвратить себе Персию хотя бы в такое повиновение, в каком она была при Тахиридах. Саманиды C с ослаблением и падением Саффаридов их владения перешли не к халифу, а к трансоксанской династии Саманидов, которые скоро стали совершенно независимыми от халифата (верховенство халифа признавалось только формально; на монетах саманидских ставилось его имя). Правление этой миролюбивой, веротерпимой и деятельной династии (900—999) было благотворно для Трансоксании и подчиненных областей (включавших, между прочим, полусамостоятельное Хорезмское шахство); оно считается эпохой персидского национального возрождения и золотым веком персидской литературы. Из-под непосредственной власти Саманидов рано ускользнули прикаспийское побережье (Дейлем, Табаристан, Джорджан) и Хорасан. Алавиды (Алиды) Сперва (с 913 г.) было организовано восстание алидом Хасаном ибн-Али Глухим (Отруш); среди борьбы алидов, саманидских наместников и туземцев выдвинулся Мердавидж ибн-Зияр и к 932 г. образовал независимое от Саманидов государство, заключавшее в себе большую часть прикаспийских областей (в некоторых округах кое-как продолжали держаться алиды), всю Мидию до Хамадана, Хольван (на притоке Тигра), Исфахан. Зияриды, Буиды и Саманиды Лет через 15 владения зияридов уменьшились и ограничивались Джорджаном и Табаристаном, а западная половина Персии из части владений зияридов и халифа образовала третье персидское государство — Буидов (трёх братьев-шиитов Буе или Бовейх). Оно состояло из Кермана, Фарса, Хузистана и Ирака. Мидия, особенно Рей, была яблоком раздора для всех трёх персидских государств — Саманидского, Зияридского и Буидского. Зияридское государство вскоре объединилось с Саманидским: теснимый Буидами зиярид Вашмегир (944) вступил в союз с бухарскими эмирами, которым были верны и его преемники Бисутун (967—976) и Кабус (976—1013). На западе могущество Буидов и влияние их на правоверный халифат продолжало возрастать, особенно при энергичном и предприимчивом Адуд ад-дауле (977—983). При дворе Буидов находили приют философы и вольнодумные сектанты. Разорительными для страны были междоусобия многочисленных удельных князей. Тюрки Газневиды Махмуд Газневи и падение Саманидов Один из саманидских полководцев, наместник Хорасана, турок Альптегин (или Алп-Тегин; см. Газневиды), боясь мести Мансура I (961—976), убежал с несколькими тысячами приверженцев через Кабульские проходы в Газни, укрепился там и отразил высланные против него войска Мансура. После смерти Альптегина (977) власть перешла к другому турку, Себуктегину, бывшему когда-то рабом. Он расширил свои владения вглубь Афганистана; газневидское государство считалось все-таки вассальным саманидским. При сыне Себуктегина, воинственном Махмуде (997—1030), царство Саманиды пало: с севера соперник Махмуда, князь Туркестана Илек-хан, после шестилетней борьбы с мужественным последним саманидом Монтасыром (999—1005) овладел Бухарой, а Махмуду покорились Хорасан (999), Хорезм (1017) и зияридский Джорджан с Табаристаном (1005). Борьба с буидами В 1029 призванный слабоумным рейским буидом Медж ад-Даула для усмирения местного восстания Махмуд утвердился в Мидии и занял часть других буидских владений. После Махмуда Газневи Махмуд покорил также афганских горцев и север Индии, куда им было предпринято 15 или 17 походов (1001—1020); он перешёл даже за Ганг. При сыне Махмуда, Масуде (1030—1041), подчиненные газневидам области беспрестанно восставали, а из-за Оксуса нагрянули на Иран орды турок-сельджуков под начальством Тогрул-бека и Чакыр-бека. Сельджуки Сельджуки сперва жили на Сыр-Дарье (Яксарте); с согласия хорезмского наместника Харуна, отложившегося от газневидов (1034), они поселились в Хорезме, а затем переправились через Аму-Дарью (Оксус) в Хорасан (1035). Борьба с газневидами и буидами Газневидские войска были разбиты Чакыр-беком при Мерве (в 1036 г. и ещё раз в 1040 г.); Хорасан попал в руки сельджуков. Сын Масуда Мавдуд (1042—1049) продолжал ещё бороться, но Ибрагим, вступивший после долгих распрей на газневидский престол (1059), заключил с сельджуками мир; с тех пор центр тяжести газневидского государства переносится из Персии в Индию, а западную его границу составляют южные склоны Гиндукуша и Гура. Хорасан с Балхом, Гератом и Систаном остался за сельджуком Чакыр-беком и его сыном Алп-Арсланом. Брат Чакыр-бека, Тогрул-бек, в 1042 г. подчинил Джорджан и Табаристан; в 1046 г. оба брата захватили Хорезм, и в том же году Тогрул-бек вторгся в царство Буидов. Борьба с последними буидами была упорна; наконец в 1054 г. Тогрул покорил Азербайджан и направился на Багдад. В 1055 г. важнейший из буидов, Мелик-Рахим, был взят в плен; Тогрул вступил в Багдад, все владения буидов перешли к нему, и в 1058 г. он был посвящен бессильным халифом в сан султана (столицей его был Рей). Султанат По смерти Тогрула его племянник Алп-Арслан (1063—1072) стал султаном всего Ирана (самостоятельная Бухара, находившаяся в руках родственных сельджукам тюрков, и афгано-индийское царство газневидов не входят в область Ирана). Как при нём, так и при его сыне Мелик-шахе (1072—1092) разоренное государство отчасти поправилось экономически благодаря умному визирю Низам аль-Мульку; султаны в это время совершали завоевания в Сирии, Армении, Грузии, Малой Азии (1081 г. — взятие Никеи), Бухаре (1089) и даже Кашгаре. В 1071 г. был взят в плен византийский император Роман IV Диоген, так что Мелик-шаху подчинялись все области от границ Китая почти до ворот Константинополя; столица была в Исфахане. Тюркские междоусобицы После смерти Низам аль-Мулька и Мелик-шаха сельджукское государство стало разлагаться. С запада приливали потоки крестоносцев; в Аламуте, на берегах Каспийского моря (1090), в Сирии и в Ливане (1102, 1126 и 1140) утвердилась исмаилитская секта ассасинов, более полутораста лет державшая в страхе всю Переднюю Азию. Среди членов султанской семьи, их атабеков (опекунов) и наместников отдельных областей происходили кровавые междоусобия. Вследствие этого из рук сельджукской династии начали ускользать её владения, прежде всего — неперсидские, Сирия и Месопотамия. Малая Азия образовала особое сельджукское царство Иконийское; даже багдадский халиф стал делаться более самостоятельным и обнаруживать притязания на Мидию. Жизнь западных и восточных персидских земель сложилась неодинаково. На западе Ирана только в Кермане потомки Кавурда (брата Алп-Арслана) пользовались самостоятельностью (до 1198 г.); члены главной сельджукской линии подпали под власть атабеков, и даже такие энергичные султаны, как третий сын Мелик-шаха, Moхаммед (1105—1118), и Масуд (1134—1152) не могли укротить своих могущественных эмиров. При последнем султане пяти атабекам удалось сделать свою атабекскую власть наследственной. В Мосуле утвердилась династия Зенгидов (с 1127 г.), которая играла большую роль в Сирии во время крестовых походов, пока Саладин в 1186 г. не лишил её значения; в Фарсе тюркмен Сонкор основал династию Салгаридов (1148—1162), его военачальник, курд Абу-Тахир Мохаммед — династию атабеков Луристана (обыкновенно насчитывают даже две луристанские династии), продержавшуюся до XIV в. Опекунство над султанами присвоила себе основанная в Гяндже турком Ильдегизом (1140—1172) и его сыном Мохаммедом Пехливаном (1172—1186 династия атабеков-Пехливанидов: она владела на севере, кроме Азербайджана и Аррана, Арменией и вассальным персидским шахством Ширванским (за Курой), а на востоке Персии — Персидским Эраком с Исфаханом и Реем, где пребывали сельджукиды. Преемник Пехливана Кызыл-Арслан, не довольствуясь званием атабека, отнял всякую власть у последнего иракского султана-сельджука Тогрула III (1177—1194) и сам принял от халифа титул султана (1191), но был зарезан, вероятно — ассасинами. В 1194 г. Тогрул III погиб в борьбе с усилившимся хорезмским шахом Такашем, и с ним угасло царство сельджуков в Ираке. Через 30 лет внук Такаша Джелаледдин, вытесненный монголами из своих владений, покончил с самой династией Пехлеванидов, последние представители которой сделались такими же ничтожными игрушками в руках своих рабов, как некогда сельджукиды — в руках Ильдегиза. Синджар и Хорезм-шахи Восточная Персия после смерти Мелик-шаха не испытала таких бедствий, как западная. В Хорасане утвердился 4-й сын Мелик-шаха, храбрый, энергичный Синджар. С 1097 г. от него зависели округи Балх и Герат; наместник Хорезма (с титулом "хорезм-шах") Мохаммед (с 1097 г.) управлял довольно самостоятельно, но все же под верховной властью Синджара, как и царь Систана Таджеддин (1087—1164). С 1102 г. эмиры Синджара подчинили ему турецкое Трансоксанское ханство, которое даже при Мелик-шахе оставалась независимым; наконец, в 1117 г. в силу помощи, оказанной Синджаром газневиду Бехрам-шаху (1117—57), царство газневидов (т. е. Афганистан, Северная Индия и вассальное княжество Гур со старинной династией Суриев) также стало под верховную, хотя и номинальную власть Синджара; и только один раз (1135) Бехрам попытался было открыто отрицать свою ленную зависимость. Спокойствие всех этих областей было нарушено вторжением новых турецких орд из Центральной Азии в ханства Кашгарское и Самаркандское. Пришельцы основали в этих местах тюркское немусульманское царство Кара-китайское (1128), которое первые 10 лет было безвредным. В 1138 г. сын хорезм-шаха Мохаммеда Атсыз (1128—1156) вздумал отложиться от Синджара и, потерпев поражение, призвал из-за Яксарта (Сыр-Дарья) кара-китаев. Синджар собрал стотысячное войско, перешедшее через Оксус (Аму-Дарья); в решительной битве с язычниками (1141) оно погибло, и вся Трансоксания досталась карахитаям ("Гур-ханам"). Атсыз остался лишь по имени ленником сельджукида; его сын Иль-Арслан (1156—1172) хотя получил инвеституру от Синджара, но был уже вполне независим. В области газневидов князь Гура Алаэддин Хосейн восстал против Бехрам-шаха, взял и страшно разорил (1150) весь округ Газни, так что Бехрам принужден был перенести свою резиденцию в Индию, в Лахор, и даже Синджар не мог ничего сделать против "Сожигателя мира" ("Джехан-суз" — так прозвали Алаэддина). Вскоре погиб сам Синджар в борьбе (1153—1157) с турками-гузами, которым он же позволил переселиться в его владения из Трансоксании, где они терпели притеснения от её новых хозяев, турок-кара-китайцев. Начался с лишком 50-летний период неурядиц: потомство Синджара было истреблено (1162), различные эмиры воевали между собой за власть в сельджукской и газневидской областях, разноплеменные тюркские и афганские орды и войска жгли и разоряли страну и довели её до такого же несчастного положения, в каком находился Западный Иран из-за раздоров иракских сельджуков, атабеков и халифов. Гуриды Под конец этого периода власть оказалась сосредоточенной в руках двух государей — гурида и хорезм-шаха. Последний газневид Мелик-Хосров (1160—1187) сдался гуридам в Лахоре и был казнен, а бывшие газневидские владения с прибавлением новых индийских областей достались братьям Гияседдину (1163—1203) и Моыззеддину; их раб, турок Котбеддин, взявший Дели в 1192 г., был ими провозглашен индийским (делийским) вице-королем; гуридам подчинились также Систан, Балх, Бамиан и Герат. Возвышение Хорезма сперва задерживалось борьбой сыновей Иль-Арслана — Султан-шаха и Такаша (1172—1193); но после смерти брата Такаш (1193—1200) без сопротивления овладел Хорасаном, а в 1194 г. лишил жизни и престола последнего иракского сельджука; ему подчинилась и вся Мидия. Едва умер Такаш и воцарился его сын, Мохаммед II (1200—1221), гурид Гияседдин вторгся в Хорасан и начал с Мохаммедом войну, которую продолжал Алаэддин (1203—1206). Войско гуридов погибло в Хорезме (1204); гуридские владения были охвачены восстанием. Индийское царство оказалось к 1227 г. в руках бывшего гуридского раба — тюрка Алтытмыша, от которого здесь начинается династия так называемых "царей-рабов", или "рабов гуридских" (существовала до 1290 г.). Остальные гуридские владения одно за другим доставались хорезм-шаху; в 1216 г. погиб последний из гуридов. Расцвет Хорезмшахов К этому времени государство хорезмшаха Мохаммеда ибн-Такаша достигло таких размеров, каких не имело и государство Синджара: от карахитаев была отнята Трансоксания (1207—1209), Восточная Мидия также покорилась Хорезму. Когда халиф багдадский Насыр отказался признать Мохаммеда за султана, последний велел собранию богословов перенести халифат с рода Аббаса на род Али, а сам двинул войска на Багдад (1217—1218). В это время к его восточным границам подступили монголы Чингис-хана и потребовали покорности; халиф Насыр послал к ним посольство, прося их вторгнуться в Хорезм. Монгольский период. Падение хорезмшахов В борьбе с монголами, начавшейся осенью 1219 г., шах Мохаммед совершенно потерялся и малодушно отступал. Его сын и преемник — последний хорезмшах Джелаледдин Мынгбурний (1221—1231) — при всей своей энергии уже мало мог сделать против врагов и наконец бежал за Инд (1221). Монгольское завоевание Монголы безжалостно разорили его владения, прошли опустошительным потоком через Мидию, Азербайджан и Кавказ в Россию и в 1224 г. ещё раз произвели разорение Персии со стороны Хорасана. После их ухода целыми остались только южные провинции: хорезмшахский Керман и атабекский Фарс, добровольно подчинившийся монголам, а также государство халифа. Керман отложился от Джелаледдина (династия керманских кара-китаев, 1226—1306), но зато Джелаледдин отнял у халифа Насыра часть Хузистана, а у пехливанидов — Азербайджан с Арраном (1225). Отсюда он воевал сперва с соседями, потом со вновь вторгнувшимися (1228) монголами хана Октая; в 1231 г., спасаясь от них, он попал в руки курдов и был убит. Азербайджан подчинился монголам или, вернее, анархии, так как и в самом Каракоруме шли династические споры. В 1253 г. новый великий хан Мангу (1251—1259) послал своего брата, грозного Гулагу-хана , с войском в 50—60 тысяч управлять Ираном. Прежде всего, к удовольствию персов, были истреблены иранские ассасины (1256), и срыта главная из их сорока крепостей, Аламут; к злорадству шиитов, был уничтожен и багдадский халифат, Багдад сожжен и последний халиф, Мостасым, убит (1258). Из Багдада Гулагу отправился в Азербайджан и сделал Тебриз столицей Персии. Ильханиды В 1263 преемник Мунке Хубилай (1259—1294) дал Хулагу титул "ильхана" (повелителя народов), чем признал его самостоятельность. От Хулагу (1258—1265) начинается в Персии династия Ильханидов (Ильханов), или Хулагуидов. Под непосредственной их властью находились Азербайджан, Эрак Персидский, Ирак Арабский; вХорасане они имели наместника; полусамостоятельны были куртиды в Герате, кара-китаи в Кермане (до 1306), самариды-атабеки Фарса (до 1264), атабеки Луристана, мелкие государи Гиляна, Ширвана, Армении и Месопотамии. Хулагуидам подчинялись также иконийские сельджуки. При Кейхату (1291—1295) отмечается ассимилирование монголов с персами; он известен также неудачным введением бумажных денег ("чао"). Газан (1295—1304) принял ислам со всем войском и, как правоверный, отказался даже номинально признавать верховную власть великого хана-язычника Оливайту, или Мохаммеда Хода-бенде (1304—1116), — первый из царей всей Персии (буиды владели лишь её частью) — принял шиитство. При его сыне Абу-саяде (1316—1125), который вступил на престол малолетним, своеволие наместников и полководцев было причиной распадения державы ильханов на много мелких владений (Азербайджан, Ирак, Фарс, Йезд, Хорасан и др.). Тимуриды Междоусобицы всех этих государств были прекращены, начиная с 1380 ударами Тимура, завоевавшего всю мусульманскую Азию и Индию. С его смертью (1405) распалось и его царство. Внук Тимура Пир-Мохаммед, сын Джехангира, назначенный дедом в наследники, не был признан войском и остался правителем только Афганистана. Когда он был там убит, один из сыновей Тимура, правитель Восточного Ирана Шахроз (1405—1446), овладел к 1407 г. Афганистаном, а в 1409 г. завоевал Трансоксанию и поставил там наместником своего учёного сына Улугбека. В 1414 г. он отнял у своих племянников Фарс и Мидию и затем после долгой (1420—1437) войны в союзе с племенем Белых Баранов усмирил прикавказское тюркское племя Чёрных Баранов. Туркмены Кара-Коюнлу (Чёрные бараны) и Ак-Коюнлу (Белые бараны) Среди анархии и междоусобиц, последовавших за смертью Шахроза, вождь Чёрных Баранов Джехан-шах завладел из Азербайджана Мидией и Фарсом (1452) и старался распространить свою власть даже на восток Ирана. В 1468 г. он был убит Узун-Хасаном, объединителем Белых Баранов (умер около 1475—1478 гг.), который стал владыкой всего Западного Ирана; оттуда он вел войны с сирийскими мамелюками и с турками-османами. Хорасан с Систаном, Балхом и главным городом Гератом, Мезандеран, Джорджан и Хорезм достались миролюбивому тимуриду Хосейну Бейкаре (1469—1506); визирь его Мир-Али-Шир известен оживлением персидской литературы. Как во владениях Узун-Хасана, так и во владениях Бейкары после смерти их властелинов начались смуты. Династия Бейкары была истреблена вторгнувшимися узбеками хана Оейбани (1507), а род Узун-Хасана победил (1501, 1502) Шах-Исмаил, потомок 7-го шиитского имама Мусы, шейх суфиев Ардебиля, основатель персидской династии шахов-Суфиев, или Сефевидов. Персидская монархия Сефевиды При Сефевидах (1499—1722) государственным языком стал персидский; называли они себя сасанидским титулом "шаханшах" (царь царей), льстившим национальному самолюбию. На первый план они выдвинули, однако, не национальный принцип, а вероисповедание, шиизм, объявили его государственной религией и под этим знаменем соединили не только персов, но и многочисленных турок, живших в Иране и фанатически преданных своей религии. Став государственной религией, шиизм изменился: он мало-помалу стал узкодогматическим, его прежняя вольнодумная прелесть постепенно исчезла для природных персов, выработалось нетерпимое шиитское духовенство, враждебное всякой свободной мысли, и живое развитие Персии (в том числе и литературы) прекращается. Исмаил I Зато именно благодаря содействию фанатизированных турок-кызылбашей ("красноголовых", т. е. с красными верхушками тюрбанов, знаком верности шиизму) шах Исмаил Сефеви (1499—1524) мог объединить Персию; при их же содействии он и его преемники могли выдерживать, иногда даже победоносно, беспрестанные натиски тюрков-суннитов: с востока — узбеков (Хивы и Бухары), с запада — османов. К 1508 г., став владетелем всех земель Узун-Хасана, Исмаил стал соседом прежних владений Бейкары, занятых узбеками, и вступил с ними в войну; в 1510 г. узбеки были изгнаны из Хорасана в Трансоксанию. С Турцией началась война из-за того, что султан Селим I казнил 40 тысяч шиитов, живших в подвластной ему Малой Азии (1513). В 1514 г. в Азербайджане Селиму удалось разбить кызылбашей; но, испытав их яростную храбрость, он не продолжал вторжения в Персию, а ограничился захватом Западной Армении и Месопотамии. После смерти Селима (1519) Исмаил завоевал Грузию. Тахмасп I При сыне его Тахмаспе (1524—1586) турки в 1534 г. завоевали Армению до Вана и Багдад с шиитскими святынями Неджефом и Кербелой, а в 1549 и 1554 г. несколько раз производили разорительные нападения на Азербайджан (пришлось перенести столицу из Тебриза в более защищенный Казбин); на восточной границе шла изнурительная война с узбеками. После Тахмаспа Дети Тахмаспа — Хейдер (1576),Исмаил II (1576—1577), полуслепой Мохаммад I Ходабенде (1577—1586) — возводились и свергались кызылбашами; извне нападали на Персию узбеки и турки, овладевшие Азербайджаном (1585). В 1582 г. хорасанские кызылбаши провозгласили шахом младшего сына Мохаммеда , своего хорасанского наместника, талантливого Аббаса, и через четыре года доставили ему престол. Аббас I Великий Воцарившись, Аббас I Великий (1586—1628) раз и навсегда устранил возможность повторения кызылбашских междоусобий: была образована специальная "шахская дружина" ("шах-севен"), в которую вошли люди не из одного, а из всех кызылбашских племен, и сверх неё заведено постоянное войско (с огнестрельным оружием). Узбеки были разбиты при Герате в 1597 г., для предупреждения их набегов были устроены на Атреке, в Мерве, сильные пограничные поселения из курдов и турок-каджаров (кызылбашей). В войне против османов (с 1603 г.) были отвоеваны к 1607 г. Азербейджан, Ширван и Грузия, а в 1623 г. — Багдад с Неджефом и Кербелой; багдадские сунниты были перебиты. Желание найти союзников против Турции, а также споры с португальцами и англичанами из-за острова Хормуса и соседней гавани при Ормузском проливе, Гамрун (с 1622 г. "Бендер-Аббас"), были причиной дипломатических сношений Персии с Западной Европой. Внутри государства Аббас старался поднять торговлю, строил много дорог (шоссе на 400 верст через весь Мазандеран до Астрабада), мостов, караван-сараев, базаров. Новая столица, Исфахан, была украшена, обустроены Казбин и священный Мешхед. Хоть сам шах не был строгим мусульманином (например любил вино), но к религиозным вопросам относился внимательно и докончил организацию шиитской иерархии, начатую Исмаилом I. В семье Аббас был тираном, из подозрительности велел убить старшего сына, двух других ослепил, а внука-наследника ослаблял опием и таким образом был причиной вырождения своего потомства. После Аббаса Сефи I (1628—1641) был пьяница и жестокий тиран, казнил лучших людей своего государства; великий могол отнял у Персии Кандагар, а султан Мурад IV — Багдад (1638), после чего шиитам около 200 лет нельзя было спокойно ездить в Кербелу, а в Мекку им и совсем закрыт был доступ. Аббас II (1641—1666) был кроток и веротерпим; он был занят только гаремом и вином, но государственные дела шли удачно под руководством хороших министров; Кандагар, был возвращен. Кое-как порядок держался и при Сефи II Солеймане (1666—1694), хотя этот болезненный человек, преданный роскоши, гарему и пьянству, каждый день производил казни и увечья, а границы страдали от набегов. Последний сефевид, Султан Хосейн I (1694—1722), подпал под влияние духовенства. Это не нравилось ни войску, ни населению, так как муллы воздвигли гонение на суфиев, мистические стремления которых шли вразрез с иерархическим шиизмом. Афганское вторжение и Хотаки К народному недовольству прибавились бедствия извне: Мирваис-хан Хотак, начальник афганского племени гильзаев в Кандагаре, поднял восстание (1709) и до самой своей смерти (1714) наносил персам поражения. В 1717 г. его племянник Мир Махмуд Хотаки соединил раздробленные афганские племена и в 1721 г. двинулся на Персию, которая как раз тогда испытала опустошение от узбеков в Хорасане, турецких курдов в Хамадане и маскатского имама на побережье. Под Исфаханом Махмуд разбил наскоро собранное персидское войско (1722) и осадил город, куда укрылось до 600000 человек. От голода шах Хосейн I сдался, отрекся в пользу Махмуда и собственноручно надел на него венец (1722). Кроме Тахмаспа, ушедшего ещё до осады Исфахана на север, все члены шахской фамилии были перебиты Махмудом в 1725 г. В том же году вместо Махмуда, сошедшего с ума, на престол вступил его сын Ашраф; он в 1729 г. убил и Хосейна. Надир-шах и Афшариды Сефевидский Тахмасп (с титулом Тахмасп II) искал помощи у русских, уступая им за это прикаспийские провинции. К нему в Мазандеран явились на помощь также астрабадские тюрки-каджары, а из Хорасана пришёл с отрядом добровольцев тюрк-афшар Надир (часто называемый "князь-слуга Тахмаспа", "Тахмасп-кулы-хан"). К 1730 г. Надиру удалось изгнать из Персии диких афганцев, грабивших её. В 1732 г. он свергнул Тахмаспа и сделал шахом его сына, ребенка Аббаса III, а после его смерти (1736) сам вступил на трон под именем Надир-шаха (1736—1747). Победоносным изгнанием всех врагов из Персии, восстановлением прежних её границ и покорением богатой Индии, Бухары и Хивы Надир прославил Персию на весь мир; но внутри государства все терпели от его чудовищного деспотизма, в особенности искренние шииты, которых он начал ожесточенно преследовать, побуждая принять суннизм и разоряя за непокорность целые города. Умерщвлен был Надир своими же афшарами. Междоусобицы Последовали 13 лет анархии. На востоке Ахмед-хан образовал самостоятельное государство Афганистан, которое с тех пор живёт особой политической жизнью; Ахмед-хан завладел и Хорасаном. В остальных местах Персии беспрерывно воевали друг с другом то родственники Надир-шаха, то начальники племен бахтияров, каджаров, афшаров, зендов. Зенды К 1760 г. начальник зендов курд Керим-хан устранил всех соперников и под титулом "векиль" ("поверенный" — номинального шаха Исмаила III) стал правителем всех персидских земель, кроме Хорасана; столицей избран был Шираз.Зенды формально правили от имени Сефевидов. Правление Керим-хана отличалось человечностью, справедливостью, заботами о поднятии материального благосостояния разоренных подданных, содействием торговле и т. п.; оно восстановило преобладание иранского элемента над тюркским. С его смертью (1779) между его родственниками возникли двухлетние раздоры. Каджары Ага Мохаммед хан Каджар Раздорами воспользовался князь каджаров, основатель династии, Ага Мохаммед хан Каджар; он бежал из Шираза, где был заложником, в Мазандеран и объявил себя самостоятельным. Этот князь был в детстве оскоплен одним из родственников Надир-шаха, озлобился оттого на людей и отличался чрезвычайной жестокостью и жадностью. Племянник Керим-хана, Али-Мурад (1781—1786), выступив в поход против Аги - Мохаммеда, упал с лошади и убился. Все царствование его преемника Джаафара (1785—1789) было сплошной войной с завоевательным Агой; подкупленные заговорщики отравили шаха. Его сын Лютф-Али-хан (1789—1794) был храбрый и добрый юноша; однако войска ему изменили, и столица его Шираз пригласила Агу (1791); после отчаянной борьбы шах был принужден бежать в Керман. Ага осадил его; измена открыла ворота города (1794). Лютф-Али-хан бежал в Нерманшир (там он изменнически был выдан Аге-Мохаммеду и замучен); Ага приказал женщин Кермана (20000) раздать в рабство солдатам, а мужчин избить или ослепить: Аге было доставлено 7000 глаз, и он лично взвешивал и считал их. Из владений Керим-хана осталась непокорна Аге ещё Грузия (Хорасан принадлежал Афганистану). Поход нового шаха-каджара на Грузию (1795) сравнивается со страшным судом. Из Грузии Ага вступил в Хорасан (1796) и собирался идти на Бухару, когда узнал, что Грузия подчинилась императрице Екатерине II. Шах вернулся в Азербайджан для войны с русскими, но император Павел отказался от мысли завоевать Грузию. В 1797 г. Ага-Мохаммед снова вступил в Грузию, но под Шушей двое слуг, которых шах замышлял казнить, убили его. Фетх Али-шах Ему наследовал его племянник Баба-хан под именем Фетх Али-шах (1797—1834) и сделал резиденцией каджаридов Тегеран. Для утверждения своей власти ему пришлось ещё воевать внутри Персии, в том числе в беспокойном Хорасане. С Россией из-за Грузии и Закавказья были две войны, неудачные для Персии. (см. Русско-персидские войны). Для избежания третьей войны из-за умерщвления Грибоедова (1829) был отправлен в Петербург с извинениями Хосрев-мирза. Мохаммед-шах Фетх-Али-шаху после короткого междоусобия, поконченного соглашением Англии и России, наследовал не один из его 150 сыновей, а внук, слабоумный Мохаммед-шах (1834—1848), сын талантливого, но рано умершего Аббас-мирзы. Ему помогла Англия деньгами и офицерами, и с тех пор в Персии стали бороться влияния русское и английское. Во время осады шахом Герата (1837) в войске шаха были русские офицеры и осадой руководил русский посол Симонич, а Афганистану помогла Англия; победили афганцы, и к 1840 г. английская политика на короткое время взяла было верх в Персией, но в 1846 г. шах заключил договор с Россией, по которому она получила большие торгово-промышленные права, а также право держать постоянные военные суда в Реште и Астрабаде. Насреддин-шах При Насреддине (1848—1896) визирь Мирза-Тагы-хан предпринял было в Персии введение европейских реформ (в частности строил фабрики с целью прекратить экономическую зависимость Персии от России), но погиб от придворных интриг (1851). Сам шах, особенно после поездок в Европу (1873, 1878, 1889), произвел некоторые нововведения и под конец заслужил ненависть мулл, как неверный и как деспотический сократитель их прав, хотя в угоду правоверию в 1852 г. устроено было колоссальное истребление секты бабидов, и потом продолжалось преследование сектантов. Народ не любил шаха за тяжесть податей, за жестокость и за тюркское происхождение династии (хотя уже Фетх-Али-шах был приверженцем персидской литературы, а при Насреддине язык двора был всегда персидский) и иногда бунтовал. Хорасанцы, отпавши на время от шаха, вступили в борьбу с гератским афганским эмиром Яр-Мохаммедом и после его смерти (1851) были причиной неудачной войны Персии с Афганистаном и Англией (мир 1857 г.). В числе побуждений к походу на Герат (ключ к Индии) было желание шаха помочь России в Крымской войне. И в войне 1877 г. Персия стояла за Россию, угрожая Багдаду. Она содействовала также утверждению русской власти в области Nehrvtzby|туркменов, этого бича Ирана. В 1896 г. Насреддин-шах был убит в мечети переодетым убийцей (предположение что его убил бабид не оправдалось), и на престол вступил его сын Мозафереддин-мирза. Мозафереддин-шах Шах Мозафереддин, вступивший на престол после убиения его отца Насреддина (1 мая 1896 г.), стремился к тому, чтобы по возможности приблизить Персию к типу европейских государств. В апреле 1901 была проведена реформа таможенной системы: внутренние таможенные пошлины и дорожные пошлины отменены; наоборот, таможенные пошлины, вывозные и ввозные на границе Персии в основном возвышены и приведены в систему; мера эта принята шахом самостоятельно, не под давлением Англии, которая до тех пор сильно влияла на персидскую экономическую политику, а помимо неё и даже вопреки ей. Это оказалось возможным благодаря тому, что Англия была занята южноафриканской войной, подорвавшей её престиж в Азии и доставившей там временное торжество России, влияние которой в Персии с этого времени становится преобладающим. Реформа таможенной системы не могла принести стране значительных финансовых выгод, так как ещё в 1900 г. Персия вынуждена была (при содействии России) заключить заем под залог её таможенных пошлин. В 1902 г. Англия добилась от Персии проведения через неё английского телеграфа, соединённого с индийскими линиями, а в 1903 г. — выгодного для неё торгового договора. В 1903 г. Россия и Англия заключили договор, по которому они признают и гарантируют неприкосновенность Персии. Русско-японская война 1904 — 1905 гг. вновь дала в Персии перевес Англии; постройка железных дорог в Персии, начатая во время бурской войны с русской помощью, приостановилась. В 1906 - в Иране принята конституция и созван первый парламент, ограничивший власть шаха. Иран делится на русскую и британскую сферы влияния. Шах умер через 40 дней после принятия конституции от сердечного приступа. Последние Каджары В 1908 в Иране обнаружена нефть. Период перед Первой мировой войной был периодом политического и финансовогго кризиса. В 1911 в Иран был приглашен американский финансист Морган Шустер, он получил должность финансового советника и главного казначея. Во время войны Иран был оккупирован Англией и Россией, но остался нейтральным. После войны Иран был принят в Лигу Наций в качестве его первого члена. В 1919 году Иран заключил торговое соглашение с Великобританией, в котором Британия, формально подтверждая независимость Ирана, пыталась установить полный контроль над ним. В 1921 году Иран признал Советский Союз, который отозвал оккупационные войска с иранской территории. Литература * Мюллер, "История ислама" (т. III, СПб., 1896) * Malcolm, "History of P." (Л., 1815; 2 изд., 1829; часть в русском пер. "Сын Отечества", 1853, ч. 171, №№ 23—25 — об Аге-Мохаммеде); * Маркгам, "А general sketch of the hist. of Р." (Л., 1874), "Eastern P." (2 т., Л., 1876); * Герфорд Джонс Бридж, "The dynasty of the Kajars" (Л., 1838); * Пиггот, "Р. ancient and modern" (Л., 187 4); * Барбье-де-Мейнар, "Dictionnaire g éographique, hist. et littéraire de la P." (П., 1861); * Блау, "Commerzielle Zust ä nde P." (Б., 1858); * Ватсон, "A hist. of P. from the beginning of the XIX century" (Л., 1866); * Шарден, "Voyage en Perse" (1677; новое изд. с примеч. Лангле, П., 1811); * Вагнер, "Reise nach Р." (Лейпциг, 1852); Бругш, "Reise d. preuss. Gesandschaft nach P." (Л., 1862); * Петерманн, "Reisen in den Orient" (Лейпциг, 1861); * Полак, "Persien" (Лейпциг, 1865; часть в русском переводе в "Всем. пут.", 186 8, т. III); * Ханыков, "Ethnographie de la P." (П., 1866); * Вамбери, "Meine Wanderungen und Erlebnisse in P." (Пешт, 1867); * Арнольд, "Through P. by caravan" (Л., 1876); * Вамбери, "Der Islam im neunzehnten Jahrhundert" (Лейпциг, 1875); * Beнюков, "Россия и Англия в П." ("Русский вестник", 1877, № 10); * "Дневник шаха Насреддина во время путеш. через Закавказье" ("Кавказ", 1876, №№ 59—62); И. * Сугорский, "Сношения с П. при Годунове" ("Русский вестник", 1890, № 10). Пехлеви * 1921 - военный переворот Реза-шаха, поддержанный Советской Россией. * 1941 - Красная Армия и британские войска одновременно вошли на территорию Ирана, а в конце 1942 — американские воинские части (по окончании войны войска союзников были выведены из Ирана). * 1941, 16 сентября - Реза Пехлеви отрекся от престола. Шахом стал его сын Мохаммед Реза Пехлеви. * Движение за национализацию нефтяной промышленности возглавил созданный в 1949 Национальный фронт во главе с М. Мосаддыком. Народные выступления против АИНК (Англо-иранская нефтяная компания) сочетались с массовым движением за мир (в 1950 организовано Иранское общество сторонников мира). 15 марта 1951 меджлис принял закон о национализации нефтяной промышленности. 29 апреля 1951 было сформировано правительство во главе с Мосаддыком. * 19 августа 1953 произошёл государственный переворот; правительство Мосаддыка было свергнуто. Премьером стал генерал Захеди. Правительство Захеди в декабре 1953 восстановило дипломатические отношения с Великобританией. Иранская республика * 1979 - монархия в Иране была свергнута, а к власти пришло мусульманское духовенство во главе с аятоллой Хомейни. См. Исламская революция в Иране * 1980—1988 - Ирано-иракская война. См. также * Ядерная программа Ирана Ссылки * Feuvrier, "Trois ans à la cour de Perses" (П., 1899); * Kanishu, "About Persia and its people" (Рок-Эйланд, 1899); * Lorini, "La P. economica contemporanea" (Рим, 1899); * Ed. Meyer, "Gesch. d. Altertums. Bd. V. Das Perserreich und die Griechen" (Штутг., 1901); * Ломницкий, " П. и персы " (СПб., 1902); * W. Schultz, "Zustände im heutigen Persien" (Лпц., 1903). * История Ирана на сервере иран.ру * ar:تاريخ إيران de:Geschichte des Iran en:History of Iran es:Historia de Irán eu:Irango historia fa:تاریخ ایران fi:Iranin historia fr:Histoire de l'Iran he:היסטוריה של איראן ja:イランの歴史 ko:이란의 역사 ms:Sejarah Iran nl:Geschiedenis van Iran no:Irans historie pt:História do Irão sv:Irans historia tg:Таърихи Эрон zh:波斯历史